Romani Magic: Forlorn Curse
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: During a night that was supposed to be purely blissful fun, Tori finds herself at the wrong end of a gypsy curse...and only one soul can spare her a life without love. Jori, femslash. Warnings proper inside.


**AN:** This story is **partially** inspired by _**Quitting Time**_'s story _**Love Potion number 9**_… to the extend I thought of this story after reading it. But the only things that that story and this one have in common are Jori and a 'gypsy' sparking the plot. Just thought I'd give props for the inspiration.

**Warnings**: mild language (I consider only a few fucks perfectly mild…if you disagree you should have a real life conversation with me, you'll get why a few is mild real quick, hombre. };{D )…femslash (f/f, lesbian content, yuri)… and the use of the classic gypsy archetype for fictional storytelling purposes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

Alright then, enjoy…

* * *

At Cat's bequest… or agitating insistence, depending on who you asked… the gang had headed off to a rather large festival taking up a surprising amount of Venice beach for the weekend. Various vendors provided a wide variety of foods and gamesmen set up games representing quite a few different cultures the world over. There were also a few specialty booths and tents set up displaying classics of 'mystical' amusement, including a fortuneteller…who was in an old Romany wagon (vardo) that looked as if it had been pilfered from the set of some old Dracula movie in which there were gypsies.

In truth the vardo was actually an old family heirloom, having survived two world wars and numerous persecutions of its owner family, it had become a sort of symbol (at least to its current owner) of the durability and perseverance of her people and was not something she was going to part with willingly. The whole of the wagon was stuffed with countless pieces of invaluable mementos and some random junk from its long journey from northern Greece to California over the course of one hundred and thirty years. Its side had been opened to allow the aging fortuneteller access to whatever she needed for the next customer. A tent had been extended from the side of the wagon with a dividing curtain keeping the opened side of the wagon hidden from the eyes of any customers that wandered in.

But as of right this moment the Romani was wishing that her current patrons would evict themselves and possibly be swallowed by the sea…er, ocean. Behind the curtain, mumbling to herself the raven haired fortuneteller, with heavy strokes of grey, gripes, _"Bah, insolent child, how dare you treat an elder in such a manner." _Casting a leering eye back toward the couple, or more specifically a pale skinned smartass that was making the entire ordeal of fortunetelling a serious pain in the ass, sitting at her table in the tent, the older woman gets a malevolent idea, _"I shall teach you a little lesson about respecting others." _As she quickly moves over to the wagon and begins searching for something less than harmless and more than perfect for the little witch who seems content to torment the woman some more since she still hasn't departed the tent.

After rummaging through several stacks of useless trinkets and keepsakes she finds an odd little box, _"Ah, this…" _Turning over the one square foot cube crafted from an archaic wood and lined with deep grooves of wildly curving and crossing serpents, she smiles wickedly,_ "…this should do nicely." _As she goes to return to her patrons she stumbles as her dress is held in place by several boxes she had to move to find this lovely little relic. Setting her tool of revenge aside she proceeds to return the boxes to the wagon. With her task complete she snatches up the box, noticing it feels a tad bit lighter than it did a moment ago, but disregarding it soon after as she grins devilishly, _"Prepare yourself child, you are about to experience great misfortune."_

Stepping through the opening in the curtain the Romani rejoins the still waiting couple, "Here, my dear. A gift since you were not satisfied with my services." Offering the decorative box to the female sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

Jade looks at the strange little box and curtly cuts, "Is it supposed to be cursed, you old bag?"

Biting back the urge to slap this girl stupid, the older woman forces a smile, "Not a curse, child. A gift…" Then a glint of cunning graces her eyes as she motions to turn away from the couple, "But if you do not want it, I'm sure someone with ambition for success will accept it."

Beck reaches up and to snag the box, "We'll take it." With an apologetic smile upon his face.

"No wait!" The woman shouts…too late, as Beck has already seized the box in his hand.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst from the woman, Beck asks uncomfortably, "What? It's just an old box."

Noticing that he doesn't seem any different than he was a moment ago the fortuneteller starts, "You…" But cutting herself off, then starting again, "How do you feel?" Eyeing him as if the answer would magically appear on his skin…or the relic's effect would suddenly trigger and somehow affect her as well.

"Fine." The Canadian offers with a shrug.

The older woman sharpens her gaze, "But...you should have been stripped of all happiness, forced to wander the world without ever knowing love."

Beck looks at Jade then back to the gypsy, "I feel pretty okay and I still love Jade." Giving her shoulder a squeeze with the hand not still holding a potential cursed magic box.

The Romani's eyes dance with confusion and disbelief as she snatches back the box, "But that's not possible." Turning it over in her hands and analyzing it…then she notices a symbol that shouldn't be there, "…wait, this is the wrong box."

Amused laugher floats from Jade before her lips purse into a smirk, "The old crone is so mad at her voodoo not working she's blaming it on the box."

Rage finally flashes across the gypsy's face as she barks, "Be gone! You insolent little brat!" Jade doesn't actually make even the slightest motion to flee, instead it's Beck who gets up with her in his arms and bolts from the tent.

* * *

With Jade and Beck already a fair distance from the tent a lean sun-kissed female figure makes her way inside the tent by herself as her remaining two male friends were trying to win Cat a freaky oversized stuffed animal of unknown species.

A roar greets the girl, "What do you want?!" As the Romani whips around to face the being she believes is the demon in human flesh comeback to enrage her more. But her anger floods away at the presence of a different individual altogether, "Come in. I apologize for my tone. Please have a seat. I'll grant you one service free of charge." Motioning for the girl to take a seat as she moves to take her own opposite the empty chair to await what this girl might desire, tarot cards, the crystal ball, palm reading…

Tori steps up to the table, "I'd like to apologize for Jade." The gypsy rather quickly gathers that 'Jade' was the brat.

The older woman notes the sincerity in this girl's voice and can hardly believe she has any affiliation with the she-devil, "You come to make amends for that brat?"

A small smile graces Tori's face as she takes a seat, "Yes. I know she isn't the nicest person…far from it most of the time. But she didn't deserve to have her happiness and love ripped from her." Sitting as rigid as a steel spike she stares at the gypsy with an absolute conviction that no one deserves that fate.

With a heavy sigh the woman confesses, "…Perhaps not. I may have taken her impertinence too personally."

At the admittance of her error Tori relaxes and offers kindly, "You lasted longer than most." A single amused chuckle escapes the older woman's lips as she is grateful she isn't the only one the devil-spawn has made look the fool.

Glancing over to the relic sitting on the table, Tori inquires, "So how was the right box supposed to work?" Having overheard the conversation inside the far from sound proof tent.

Feeling a bit foolish for even attempting to use an ancient relic the Romani sighs before proceeding with an answer, "The correct box is an old relic that hardens the heart to true lasting love." Looking at the fake-artifact somberly, "Only sorrow and emptiness will consume the heart." Fully regretting her actions now.

Tori winches, "Harsh."

Nodding the gypsy offers, "Many of the old relics and curses are."

It's not as if Tori actually believed that another box in this woman's possession could steal someone's happiness and render them incapable of ever finding love, but it was kind of interesting and so she ventures to ask, "…Is there a cure? If it were the right one and did what it was supposed to I mean."

The woman shakes her head, "No."

"Nothing?" The songstress's voice is tinted with what sounded almost like trace amounts of pleading.

Again the Romani shakes her head, "No." Then she notices the pleading in the girl's eyes, as if it were important that she receive a different answer, "Why? What did you do, child?" Narrowing her gaze on the girl.

Tori looks away and answers nervously, "…I…I'm the one that switched the boxes." As the woman recalls the slits in the tent where it met the wagon, mentally reminding herself to fix those before anyone robbed her, the younger woman turns her gaze to meet the older woman, "You had this evil look on your face when you found the box. I wasn't sure what it would do or if it would actually do anything, but I didn't want her to get too hurt."

A smile tugs at the gypsy's face as she notes the fire that was now in the girl's eyes and the passion in her voice, "…My-my, she seems to have at least one good friend."

The younger looks away with a wounded groan, "I doubt she would see it that way." Remembering the less than successful attempts to be sociable with the rattlesnake with a toothache known as Jade.

"Then it's her loss, for I wouldn't think there are too many people who would do what you have done…especially for that inconsiderate little imp." Gritting her teeth at the thought of the girl, amazed at how anyone could possibly stand her for any length of time let alone try to be her friend.

Remembering the face the gypsy in now wearing as one she has seen countless times, Tori smiles knowingly, "Thank you. Now, I'm sure there are other fires I have to put out thanks to the brat." As she rises from her seat. She only receives a nod from the other woman recognizing her departure.

With Tori absent from the tent the Romani takes the other box back to her wagon, pausing as she sees the intended curse box sitting there glowing a gentle red, "I have unleashed great suffering on an innocent child." Hanging her head in shame for her actions and the pain her unintended casualty will endure.

Soon after she locks the cursed box inside a chest and places it in her truck, then proceeds to pack up her tent and leave the festival several hours early, bound for some peace and self-reflection…as well as to research to see if there might be a way to free the girl of her torment.

* * *

Tori left the tent and headed off to see what kind of chaos Eris's illegitimate daughter had caused in her absence.

However she is seen by her quarry before she can spot her, "So you went to the old gypsy too, Vega?" Whipping around Tori finds Jade appearing from the shadow of a booth serving Vietnamese food, "Did she tell you you'd finally find someone who could put up with you…without cheating on or using you?" Reminding Tori of her failures in the dating department with a lazy smirk.

Rebounding from Jade's sudden appearance, Tori states flatly, "The opposite. I'll die without ever knowing true love…so thanks, Jade." Tossing in a little bite as she walks off, not giving Jade the satisfaction of a back and forth.

* * *

When Monday rolled around things all seemed pretty normal …except for a brunette with Central American ancestry who was currently about as interested in Sikowitz's lesson as a lesbian was in penises.

Glaring at the girl, the slightly insane teacher inquires, "Tori, why are you moping? You look like someone ran over your puppy." And provides a wonderful image that makes Cat cringe and subsequently bury her face into Andre's shoulder.

Motioning to redhead Tori counters, "Thanks for that horrible image. But I'm fine, just a bit tired." Offering a fake smile, that wasn't too terribly convincing.

Both shrugging off Tori's current state of dismal and Cat's state of horror, the man states, "Alright, back to the lesson…" And proceeds to resume his lesson, only ever glancing in Tori's direction a few times to see if she was at least trying to pay attention.

After class Andre catches up to the owner of the dark cloud floating over his friend's head, "Hey, Tor. Why so blue?"

Without emotion or thought Tori simply states, "Romani curse."

Shaking his head in confusion the songwriter stops walking, "Huh?"

Stopping a few feet in front of him she turns, "I helped Jade and got cursed by some old relic. I guess no good deed goes unpunished." Cracking a fake smile.

"Okay, that sounds a little crazy."

She forces a fake chuckle, "Yeah, definitely is." Then she gets serious, "But ever since the festival I've felt so damn grim I should be carrying around a scythe and wearing a freaking cloak."

With a grimace he can't help but agree, "Yeah, getting that vibe on the heavy side."

Tossing her hands up in frustration she leans her back up against the wall, "And the kicker is I'll never know real love. Meaningful love. Love that isn't just lustful or fleeting." Sliding down the wall as the growing emptiness that is consuming her heart makes itself known by drawing tears from her eyes.

Looking down at his friend, Andre states in a calm reassuring tone, "Tori, curses aren't real. They're just superstition used to scare people. You're just in an emotional rut. Things will get better soon." As he offers a hand to help her back to her feet.

Inhaling deeply she simply sits there for a moment, before exhaling and deciding to except the hand offered, cracking her best fake smile, "…Yeah, sure." Both convincing themselves that he believed that she was earnest in her acceptance that things would get better soon…despite their guts and one's heart screaming the contrary.

* * *

For the next six weeks Tori continues to put up a fairly solid front that she's alright. But her friends can see past the façade and Beck makes it perfectly clear what everyone is thinking, "It's been six weeks. She's not in a rut, she's clinically depressed." Motioning to girl sitting at their usually table picking at her food as if it had no other purpose than to entertain her fingers and fork.

"I thought she was cursed because she helped Jade." Cat offers looking over to Jade, who merely rolls her eyes and growls…completely tired of hearing that this depression was her fault. Now one might think that seeing Tori in such a state would bring a smile larger than Texas to the demonic goth's face…but all it does is piss her off and that pisses her off more. Yanking the food Beck had just gotten from his hands she heads over to grab a seat opposite the moping girl.

Shaking his head Andre notes, "If this was a curse at least Jade could've learned something from it. But Tori doesn't deserve this."

Beck cuts him a look, "And Jade does?"

"Sort of, yeah." Andre's stance earns an agreeing nod from both Cat and Robbie.

Whipping around to the bobble heads, the Canadian affirms, "Seriously?" And only receives a twin nod yet again.

Andre turns the conversation back on course, "Anyway, what are we supposed to do about Tori?"

Robbie finally offers, "She needs professional help…and meds."

After school Tori's friends, minus Jade, convince Trina to take Tori home via an alternate route, leaving them time to have a discussion with her parent's about their concerns about how their younger daughter has been of late. Resulting in a second conversation with Tori and her parents that ends with Tori agreeing to see a therapist…

* * *

Jade had been absent from the 'Tori's depressed' intervention, but not for the reason every single person who has ever seen the two interact would think. In truth Jade had been driving since school ended, and was finally nearing her intended destination. After another half hour she was parked in front of a quaint little house with an old vardo parked under a carport with a dusty brown truck parked behind it, taking up the short driveway.

Entering the house without knocking she is soon greeted by a familiar female voice, "Yes?" Form an older woman with her face buried in an old book on a small desk in the undersized, bookshelf-choked den just off to the right of the entry foyer.

"So what did you do to Vega, you old crone?" Jade bites at the Romani from the festival. It may have cost her a few hundred bucks to find out where this old woman lived but if it fixed Vega then it was going to be well worth it.

Despite hearing her voice and fully recalling why she despised this impudent child, the older woman can't help but smile, "Ah, the dark one returns." Turning around to greet the girl severely lacking manners.

Jade growls, "Answer the question." Leering at the woman.

Walking past pale girl the gypsy moves off to her kitchen explaining as she goes, "She semi-willfully took upon herself your punishment for your self-important disregard for others."

Marching after her, Jade demands, "And what is that?"

Turning to meet her gaze, the fortuneteller cuts her a sharp look, "I've told you once, _child_." Making the last word sting with a slight of venom.

Looking away, but pretending to disregard the tone used, Jade informs, "You took her happiness away. Yeah, don't believe in curses. So what did you do to her?" Looking back at her sharply, with a rather surprising determination that the older woman can't help but respect.

However she has to inquire, "Why do you care?"

"Because…" Jade finds her moment stalled as she has no desire to explain why she's here at all to anyone…including herself, so she barks, "Because that's none of your concern!" More than a little defensively.

Utterly amused by both the expression painted across her face as she suddenly looks away, and the tone of her voice as she tries to hide her apparent concern for the cursed girl, the Romani taunts with a smirk, "So there is a safe harbor hidden in that poisoned sea of barbed spikes you call a heart." Pointing at the younger girl's chest, receiving a snarl and gentle pink painted cheeks for her efforts. Smirking more wickedly the gypsy can't help but get a little more harmless revenge, "I wonder how many are granted sanction to rest there. Or is it home to only one worn ship with a kind captain?" Not implying anything in particular.

But her efforts receive a very vicious howl, "Shut it!" Followed by a slightly calmer, "All I need from you is to fix what you did to her. Nothing else!" Grinding her teeth as she tries to keep herself from assaulting the woman for her suggestion…at least long enough to find the cure to the curse.

The older woman can't truly enjoy the outburst from the brat, as she immediately thinks of the much kinder girl that had taken a tragic bullet for this intriguing child before her, "…I wish I could. She doesn't deserve this fate…"

Jade cuts in, less harshly and with far more distress in her eyes and voice, "Then how do I break the curse?"

A grave look graces the gypsy's eyes, "You don't."

Jade takes a half step back with a knot forming in the back of her throat as a strange sensation of fear rips up her spine. Her voice is almost pleading when she finds it again, "There has to be a way. All these stupid old curses have some magical cure or failsafe or something don't they?" She seemed to have either lost control over her emotions or not given a damn as she…begs for something, anything that might help.

The Romani can hardly believe this is the same inconsiderate little devil that disrespected her so effortlessly, but her tone remains solemn, "In fairytales. But here in the real world, no." Jade's reaction was as if she had just been told she had an inoperable brain tumor and had only three months to live.

After an agonizingly long moment of silence the older woman confesses, "…But it is possible for another soul to take up the burden of the curse and free her of her torment."

Even the tiniest spark of hope seems to find the strength to ignite a flame of conviction, as Jade perks up and stands right in front of the woman, demanding, "So it can be passed on? How?"

Leaning back a half step the older woman offers, "A kiss from one willing to take the curse knowing full well what it will do to them."

These words have an odd reaction, as Jade seems to instantly spring back to her old self as she steps back and casually remarks, "Like anyone would ever want to live the rest of their lives without love or happiness. What kind of dumbass would do that?" Turning around and beginning to walk off as if that were the single stupidest thing she has ever heard…and she's heard Robbie and Cat argue.

Jade is dead stopped as the Romani offers, "One that truly cared for her." After several seconds Jade keeps walking…but her head hangs a little lower and her stride far less commanding and confident.

* * *

A couple weeks later Tori's condition seems to have shown about as much improvement as a mouse learning to cook…that is to say none at all.

Looking at the girl preparing to rehearse a scene that required a fair bit of emotion, Andre comments, "Tori's been seeing a therapist, but I don't think she's doing any better."

Beck starts, "She…"

But is quickly interrupted by Jade, "Oh for the love of metal." Growling at this tiresome depressing pity party.

"Jade, where are you going?" Beck asks as she marches toward the stage.

She barks back, "To do something about this sad sack." Continuing her charge for the aforementioned brunette sad sack.

He shouts, "Don't hurt her." But she doesn't reply as she snatches the other girl by the wrist and hauls her off to parts unknown.

Andre leans over, "I'm sure she heard you."

_9Dread9_

"Jade, why are we on the roof?" Tori asks as she looks out at the less than stunning view of the city from atop Hollywood Arts.

Jade rolls her eyes as she informs, "Because the bathroom has ears, the janitor's closet has a permanent resident who doesn't know what his job is supposed to be, and frankly I like the view from up here. Okay?"

"Alright…but why are we up here at all?" Tori asks a little interested in this display from a girl who hasn't spoken to her in over two months.

A little stunned by the question the other girl answers more meekly, "Oh…well, because you're becoming a massive pain." But soon finds her fire just fine, "All anyone ever talks about is your depression. It's getting sickening."

Tori nods her head, "I'm getting tired of hearing it too." A she looks down, annoyed at being such a drag on everyone.

"Dammit, Vega! Can I just yell? Can you do me that one courtesy and let me vent?" With a pleading in her eyes that doesn't match the fire in her voice or her stance. Tori merely looks down feeling a bit worse for interrupting the one person who wasn't pitying her, but being absolutely honest with her. The one person who had no problem tearing her a new one for being a pain in the ass by moping so much…in earnest Tori had hoped that maybe having Jade tear into would snap her out of her funk, but was severely disappointed when the other girl avoided speaking to her at all… as if she was no longer worth her time.

Looking at this sad shell of the girl once known as Tori Vega; a soul so stupidly optimistic and foolishly courageous that she would often defy or challenge her…Jade Fucking West, Jade can't help but feel a mixture of rage and defeat, so she growls, "Fuck it." Then proceeds to seize the sad sack in her arms and ideally snap this sanguine heroine out of her depressing funk with a kiss. Now in Jade's mind the kiss should have only needed to be a few seconds long, hopefully that would be long enough to get Tori back to normal…but what we plan and what actually happens are rarely the same thing, as the kiss seems to never end. Or at least it wouldn't have if the two didn't pull away from each other gasping for air like a fat kid who had somehow managed to escape an undertow.

For the most part Tori's mind was blank from the moment that Jade's lips met hers, but somehow her mind begins to form the basis for a word and her throat tries to comply the best the poor air starved thing can, _"…Ja…Jad…_Jade?" But by the time the name slips off her lips, she's the only one standing on the roof…feeling…like it was possible that she was floating from sheer bliss.

* * *

Many miles away inside a quaint little house with a vardo sitting under a carport, an aging woman is the sole witness to something she would never have thought possible. There on her little desk is the curse box…opened, with a brilliant blue light irradiating from within. The light itself was warm and felt…soft as it enveloped the room in a sense of peace and joy and…love that could quell the brutality of the most hardened blood thirsty murderer.

The Romani merely stands there bathed in the light, speechless and wrapped in a feeling even the most cynical atheist would call God's embrace, for nothing else could describe such a divine feeling.

* * *

When Tori finally stumbles… well that might have been a bit strong, but her legs did wobble a little when she saw dyed black hair with a few streaks of blue in the room… in the class is almost over.

Andre rushes over to her as she supports herself on a chair, "Tori, are you okay?"

Genuinely smiling at him for the first time in quite a while she offers, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then looks over to the girl standing across the room from her, "Thanks to Jade." Jade catches her gaze then looks away, suddenly finding whatever Sinjin was doing very interesting.

"What did she do?" Andre sniffs and looks for any signs of something illegal that would make Tori go from drowning in a pit of sorrow to soaring on the wings of dawn…but comes up short on both fronts.

Still grinning like an idiot she answers, "Not sure. But it was...exactly what I needed."

Looking over to the now beaming girl conversing with Andre, Beck remarks to Jade, "Tori seems genuinely happy."

"Uh-huh." The goth offers disinterestedly.

Following her gaze to a person she would never find interesting even if he suddenly burst into flames and exploded into a swarm of imps, Beck asks, "What did you do to her?" With a slightly accusatory inflection.

She drops her gaze and mumbles, "I…I did what a…" An unintentional smile finds itself on her lips, "…a friend would do." Beck stands there gaping at the term Jade had just used to describe Tori…he didn't even think it was possible for her to say that word without a venomous tone or sarcastic timbre. He took no action and spoke no words as Jade walked away at the end of class, then began rushing out of the room before Tori could catch her.

But that hope is crush beneath the heel of a giant as an arm slips under hers and links back around to the owner's side. Looking over to the girl who decided that she needed to ensnare her, Jade asks steadily, "What are you doing?"

"Walking to lunch." Tori answers innocently.

"And the touching?" A slight growl escapes Jade's lips.

"What do you think?" As the slightly shorter girl locks eyes with her captured quarry.

Frowning Jade corrects a false assumption, "I did that because it was the only way to break your curse, not because I'm in love with you or anything." While quickly looking back forward.

With a light gentle laugh the other girl double corrects, "Who said anything about love? I'm here because you're a friend." Though the action of tightening her hold on the goth would seem to countermand her words.

Trying and failing to wrestle her arm free Jade suggests tersely, "Then go snuggle up on Andre or Robbie or Beck or somebody…anybody other than me."

Tori can hardly believe what she just heard, and her wide eyes don't do anything to hide that, "Did you really just say that?"

The other girl seems perfectly content with her suggestion, "Yes, yes I did. Now get off me." Trying again to free her of her hanger-on…this time succeeding as Tori is still somewhat shocked by Jade's words.

So shocked Tori has to ask again, more specifically, "You want me to snuggle on Beck?"

Jade stops dead in her tracks as she lets those words settle in, then thinks about what she said, replaying her words word for word"…What the hell did I say?"

Tori doesn't get to respond as she's interrupted by Andre catching up to them, "Hey, Tor…oww." And getting shoved aside by Jade as he gets too close to Tori, "What did you do that for?"

Jade looks down at her hand as if it were acting of its own volition, "I don't know."

As Andre takes a step to stand back beside Tori, Jade takes a lightning quick step and shoves him back two steps, "Hey, what the hell, Jade? Why are you shovin' me?"

Jade starts backing away as she's looking down at her hands, "I…I…"

Acting on a hunch Tori takes a couple steps back and leans into Andre…and not a second later a pale fist is flying right at Andre's dome. He ducks back, "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" Jade shouts as she backpedals toward the wall.

Before her back is flush with the wall Tori rushes her and captures her in a rather mighty hug. After a moment she releases the goth, stepping back she asks, "Better?" In a soft caring tone.

It only takes another moment before Jade regains herself enough to look away and coldly state, "I don't want to answer that."

Not exactly sure what in the universe he just saw, Andre announces, "Yeah, Tor, I'm going to get going before I end up needing stitches. See ya' later." Departing with a wave.

"See ya'." Tori bids before turning her attention back to Jade, "So…?"

Jade quickly replies, "So what?"

Smiling as if she were the cat that ate the canary Tori asks, "So are you going to tell me why you were assaulting Andre?"

"Nope." The response is quick and emotionless as Jade begins walking for her destination once again.

Matching her pace Tori offers, "…Well, thanks for breaking that curse."

"I'd say you owe me, but since you had it because of me…I guess we're even." Jade proposes logically.

Tori responds by swiftly stepping in front of the other girl, giving her a feather light kiss on the lips, and stating, "Not even close…" Before turning around and bolting down the hall toward the parking lot.

Temporarily dazed by the kiss Jade's mind snaps back, "What?" Noticing the backside of the kiss assassin and shouting, "Vega! Get back here!" Roaring as she takes off after her, "Vega!" At the loud beckoning of her name Tori begins laughing blissfully.

* * *

**AN**: I love a happy ending.

_Nina: What are you high? That wasn't an ending. That was you getting lazy and cutting off too early and calling it an ending._

And the difference is?

…_You're an ass._

And?

_Just write an actual ending._

Please, this one leaves it up to the imagination of the reader to decide how things end.

_Do you really want some of those perverts creating an ending to this story?_

This is hardly my favorite story, so they can say it ends however they want; they remain just friends…

_Yeah, right, after that?_

Okay so… they date, they marry, they fu…

_Yeah-yeah, I get the idea._

Do you really?

_Oh yeah, loud and clear, perv._

That's not really what I was talking about…and that certainly wasn't offensive to me.

_Which only makes you a bigger perv._

How so?

_Because you have no shame. Now say that thing you say._

Stop touching yourself while thinking of Rose Leslie?

_No, you fucking asshole! The other thing!_

But, Nina, you really are loud when you're mastur…oww, okay put the lamp down. I'm sorry. I'll say it…

May Dread watch over you

**PS.** I hope you both enjoyed this little tale and that weird thing at the end with Nina…hehehe, pervy. };{D

_**-May Dread watch over you-**_


End file.
